zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Pantry (VLR)
K |items=Metal piece Waaaaarm Drawer Empty container (x4) Empty beaker Button parts Button pH detection chemical Ice cubes Drawer with ice in it Box of meat rations Box of fish rations Box of salad rations Box of soup rations Box of pasta rations Water-filled beaker Water-filled container (x4) |minigames= Ice Cube Shift Shelf ID Input Nutritional Balance |links=Floor B }} The Pantry is an escape room behind the Red Door on Floor B. Sigma is able to investigate this room if he chooses to betray Luna in the first round. He investigates this room with Alice and Clover. Layout The Pantry is a large room that has a large storage device for food on the right wall. Towards the entrance of the room is a touch screen computer and a water storage tank. Across from the food storage device is a dolly that can heat up food and another touch screen computer built into it. The room has two shelves that store food and pastries and to the left of it, is a storage device with ice cubes inside it. Story After heading through the red door with Alice and Clover on Dio's route, Sigma finds himself inside of this room. When entering, Clover says that the room stores underwear, as she read the sign as "Panty". Alice tells her that it is a Pantry, where food is stored, not underwear. After pointing out a large water tank, Alice states that there is a lot of food, and Clover says that they might be in a Quarantine Zone because of the abundance of food. Clover says that the newspaper article might be true because of this. Sigma suggests that they find the moon cards and get out of the room as quickly as possible. After opening the room's safe, Sigma finds a map of floor B, two moon cards, and the exit key. Sigma gives one card to Clover, because she is a solo, while Sigma and Alice hang on to the other card. After leaving the room, Sigma, Clover, and Alice quickly head back to the elevator on Floor B. Items Found Items Empty Container (x4) EmptyContainer1.Pantry.jpg Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward (18).jpg Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward (19).jpg EmptyContainer4.Pantry.jpg The 4 Empty containers are found on the bottom shelf of the dolly, underneath the metal boxes. The containers are able to be filled at the water dispenser. Each container must be filled with water having a specific pH value. Metal Piece The Metal piece is found in the dolly drawer underneath the screen. Combines with Button parts to form Button. Waaaaarm Drawer The Drawer is located on the dolly. After the Metal piece is removed from it, the drawer will fall out of the dolly. Combines with Ice cubes to form Drawer with ice in it. Empty Beaker The Empty beaker is found on the table with the safe, next to the ice machine. The beaker can be filled at the water dispenser with various types of water. Button Parts The Button parts are found on the table with the safe, next to the ice machine. Combines with Metal piece to form Button. Button Button.Pantry.jpg ButtonCombination.Pantry.jpg The Button is found when the Metal piece and Button parts are combined. The button fits into the hole on the ice machine, next to green and red graphics. This unlocks the ice machine and allows the top to be moved. pH Detection Chemical The pH detection chemical is found in the right side of sliding cabinet behind the food shelves. It can be accessed after all of the wheel locks are opened. Combines with Water-filled beaker. Ice Cube The Ice cube is found after it is correctly removed from the ice machine into the space below. Combines with Waaaaarm Drawer to form Drawer with ice in it. Drawer With Ice In It DrawerWithIce.Pantry.jpg Zero_Escape_Vol._2_Virtue's_Last_Reward_(21).jpg The Drawer is found when the Waaaaarm Drawer and the Ice cubes are combined. With the ice cube inside, the drawer can be placed back in the dolly. Once inside, it begin to warm up, and the ice cube will melt away to reveal the card inside. ID Card The ID card is frozen within the ice cube from the ice machine. It can be removed after the ice cube melts inside the dolly. The card goes into the card slot beneath the screen on the dolly. This allows for the screen to be turned on. Box Of Meat Rations The Box of meat rations is found after the correct sequence is put into the input screen near the entrance. The Box is to be placed in the first (counting from the left) space on the top row of the dolly. Box Of Fish Rations The Box of fish rations is found after the correct sequence is put into the input screen near the entrance. The Box is to be placed in the fifth space on the top row of the dolly. Box Of Salad Rations The Box of salad rations is found after the correct sequence is put into the input screen near the entrance. The Box is to be placed in the fourth space on the top row of the dolly. Box Of Soup Rations The Box of soup rations is found after the correct sequence is put into the input screen near the entrance. The Box is to be placed in the second space on the top row of the dolly. Box Of Pasta Rations The Box of pasta rations is found after the correct sequence is put into the input screen near the entrance. The Box is to be placed in the third space on the top row of the dolly. Water-Filled Beaker WaterFilledBeaker.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeakerCombination.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker1.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker2.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker3.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker4.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker5.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker6.Pantry.jpg WaterFilledBeaker7.Pantry.jpg The Water-filled beaker is found when the empty beaker is filled up by the water dispenser. Combines with pH detection chemical to form Water-filled beaker. Once the pH detection chemical is added to the water, the water will change color depending on the button selected when pouring the water. This will show the pH level of the water that each button dispenses. Water-Filled Container (x4) Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward (16).jpg Zero Escape Vol. 2_ Virtue's Last Reward (17).jpg WaterFilledContainer.Pantry.jpg Zero_Escape_Vol._2_Virtue's_Last_Reward_(20).jpg The Water-filled containers are found when the empty containers are filled at the water dispenser. If the each container is filled with its corresponding pH type of water, it will activate the screen if they are all placed on the bottom shelf of the dolly. Each container says which type of water is needed to be placed in the container. Minigames Ice Cube Shift This minigame is accessed after placing the button into the ice chest. In this minigame, the player must guide the ice cube with the key card to the hole. however each ice cube freezes after a certain amount of moves and cannot be moved again. The trick is to freeze certain ice cubes in certain places so that the one with the key can get through the hole. This minigame is harder on the 3DS version because of the gyro controls, it is easier to just use the D-Pad on the system. Shelf ID Input This minigame requires the player to input a list of numbers corresponding to the pantry shelf and the calander into the computer. if you input the day Sigma was captured, you receive the File Password. Nutritional Balance This minigame is accessed after getting all of the rations from the Shelf ID minigame and put the different kinds of water into the microwave machine. This minigame requires the player to use the Nutritional Chart and the Nutritional Balance Chart to assign meals to persons A through E. This minigame can also be solved by trial and error because once one person's meal is correct, you can't move that person's meals anymore. Trivia *Clover mentions her brother if you back out on the Ice Cube sliding puzzle 4 times on easy mode. Humorous Quotes *Examine the left set of shelves. Alice: These are some pretty impressive shelves. That's a lot of pre-packaged food... Clover: There's a bunch of instant coffee and boxers of tea. Sigma: Uh...You mean "boxes," right? Clover: Gaaaah! *Examine the right set of shelves. Clover: Some of the pictures on these boxes look really tasty. Clover: I wonder what's under the wrapper... Alice: Under where? Sigma: Under there! Clover: Shut up! *Back out of the Ice Cube sliding puzzle 5 times on "EASY" mode. Clover: Come on! Clover: So first you slide cube 1 right, down, then left. Clover: After that you just need to slide cube 2 down, then right! Clover: When you get it to that spot, cube 2 should briefs- Sigma: "Briefs"? How on Earth did you mistake that for "freeze"? Clover: ... Sigma: Men's underwear is really, like... a thing for you, isn't it? Clover: Goddamnit! Clover: Anyway cube 1 is right, down, left! Cube 2 is down, right! Clover: You got it!? *Back out of the Ice Cube sliding puzzle 6 times on "EASY" mode. Clover: H-Hey, Sigma, are you all right? Maybe you aren't feeling well... Sigma: Shut up! Just tell me how to do this, goddamnit! Clover: Oh. Well. If you're going to be like that, I don't think I will. Sigma: Oh no no no no no no I am so, so sorry. Please, please tell me the answer. Clover: Theeen... "Clover-chan is hella moe." Sigma: ...What? Clover: Say it! Sigma: C-Clover-chan is... hella moe... Clover: Louder! Sigma: Clover-chan is hella moe! Clover: Eeeeeee! Oh, you're embarrassing meeee! He he he. Alice: What in God's name is wrong with you... Clover: Huh? Did you say something? Alice: No, nothing. Clover: Whatever. Anyway, lemme show you how it works. Clover: After you move cube 2 like I told you before, you just need to move cube 3 down, then left. Clover: Then it'll brie- I mean freeze there, so you can bounce cube X off of it. Alice: Getting it into the hole should be easy. Clover: Okay, give it one more shot! *Back out of the Ice Cube sliding puzzle 7 times on "EASY" mode. Sigma: Clover-chan is hella moe! Clover: ... Sigma: Clover-chan is hella moe! Clover: ... Sigma: Clover-chan is hella- Clover: Gah! Okay! I get it! You really need me to tell you the whole thing? Sigma: Please. Clover: I'm sick of doing this, so I'm just gonna give you all the moves you need to make, okay? Clover: Right, down, left... down, right, down, left... right, down, left, down. ... And then you should be able to get cube X into the hole. Sigma: Thanks! Here goes! Category:Escape rooms Category:Article stubs Category:Floor B Category:VLR Locations Category:Locations